


An Evening at the Church

by thisisntmyfavouriteshirt



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism, dogging, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntmyfavouriteshirt/pseuds/thisisntmyfavouriteshirt
Summary: Baz and Simon broke up years ago but Baz still likes to watch Simon





	An Evening at the Church

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is a whole ass unedited mess. but I'm a whole ass unedited mess so its okay

'Saturday, 6pm, behind the church, the usual crowd’, the post read. Baz quickly exited out of the forum as he heard the front door opening, making sure he was just scrolling through Facebook by the time Fiona reached the living room.

‘Get much of your assignment done today kiddo?’ she inquired.  
‘Finished it yesterday, just like I told you when you asked then.’ He replied.  
‘That’s nice, listen I’ve gotta go to Romania for a few days, the Coven’s got a lead on a vampire den. I should be back Monday at the latest.’  
‘Bye, then.’  
‘See ya.’  
With that Fiona strode into her bedroom to pack for her trip. Baz continued his mindless scrolling, catching snapshots of what his ex classmates were up to in the few years since leaving Watford. One of the most intriguing was Simon Snow, who had broken up with Baz soon after the pair of them had started university

 

When Saturday evening came Baz pulled his cap low over his brow, put on his sunglasses and locked the door as he slipped out into the corridor. He descended the stairs and slid into the driver’s seat of Fiona’s car, turning it on. He followed the twists and turns of the road until he arrived at the church. Before he got out of the car he made sure his disguise was still intact. Once he was certain that nobody would be able to recognise him he got out of the car and locked it before following the dirt path that led behind the church until he reached the station wagon that was parked in a clearing. Surrounding the car was a group of men, most of them looking older than Baz’s twenty three years.

He joined the circle, slipping himself between two of the men. Inside the car the interior light came on and the surrounding men perked up, ready for the show that was about to begin. The bronze haired man inside the car began to remove his clothes, as did the woman he was with. Baz didn’t care enough about the woman as he was only here for one reason, Snow. When they were both naked Snow and his partner began to place delicate kisses over each others body, with her working her way down to his already erect penis. Baz saw Snow jump slightly as she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to suck. It was at this point that all of the other men around the car slip their hands into their pants and start to touch themselves. Baz could see that inside the car Snow was on the verge of orgasm, a sight that Baz himself had become familiar with all those years before.

Just before Snow came, the woman pulled her mouth off his dick. He looked almost relieved that she was stopping. She reached for the condom that was lying on the floor next to them and unwrapped it before rolling it onto his dick. Once that was done she pushed Simon backwards until he was laying down and proceeded to climb on top of him. It was at this point that Baz moved his gaze, he had no desire to watch this woman fuck herself on Simon Snow’s glorious penis after all, instead he focused purely on Snow’s face, watching the pleasure overcome him as Baz began to stroke himself.

He looked at the way Snow’s mouth dropped open into that gormless expression he used to wear constantly, at the way his unspectacular blue eyes were half closed and unfocused, the way sweat beaded on his forehead as the the steamy conditions inside the car affected him. He looked at the way Snow’s head turned to the side, the way his eyes opened and focused on Baz’s own. Fuck. Baz was done for. He knew he shouldn’t of come to watch, it was too much of a risk. Despite everything telling him to leave Baz was rooted to the spot, his hand still sliding back and forwards along his own erect penis as Snow gazed into his eyes. 

Once the show was over, Baz tucked himself back into his jeans, and wiped his hands on the tissues he’d stuffed into his pocket for this very scenario. After he deemed himself presentable he began the walk back to where he’d parked but hadn’t gotten very far before a voice called his name.

‘Baz stop!’  
‘What do you want Snow?,” he drawled turning around to face the other man.  
‘Why did you come?’  
‘Oh you know me, my meat seeking missile is always on the hunt for clunge. I can never resist a chance to check out the ladies,’  
‘We both know it wasn’t the ladies you were checking out tonight Baz,’  
‘Details,’

With their exchange over the two men headed for the carpark, both eager to get home. Baz was reaching for his door when he heard Snow calling out to him once again.  
‘Oi Baz, if you’re not doing anything now do you wanna grab a drink?’  
‘ I’m not really feeling up to a bar tonight, how do you feel about coming back to mine and just drinking Fiona’s stash?’  
‘ Yeah sure,’  
‘You still know the way?  
‘Yep, I’ll see you in a bit.’

Baz gets into his car properly before turning it on and racing back to his flat, wanting to make sure there’s not too much of Fiona’s mess lying around when Snow shows up.  
It’s a good half hour before he hears Snow knocking on the door and Baz jumps up from where he’s been laying on the sofa, taking his time to walk to the door so he doesn’t seem too desperate. 

 

Several drinks later and Baz and Simon were sprawled on the sofa together, a tangle of limbs that reeked of booze and sweat. Somewhere along the line a few drinks had evolved into Simon revealing he regretted dumping Baz all those years ago but was too scared to talk to Baz. The two of them were making up for lost time, which in Baz’s eyes he just saw as them fucking like rabbits all over the house before Fiona returned on Monday. His neck and chest were covered in hickeys and teeth marks from Simon.

In return he decided that the best thing to do was to suck Simon off, so he slid off the sofa and knelt in front of Simon, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down his legs. Simon had apparently chosen to forgo underwear, something Baz had failed to notice through the windows earlier, so once his pants were down there was nothing between his dick and Baz. Baz gulped before opening his mouth and taking Simon’s dick in it. He bobbed his head up and down, conscious of the fact that his fangs could pop at any moment and pierce the dick that currently filled his mouth. Despite this Baz was determined to go further, to take as much of Simon’s cock as was humanly (vampirically?) possible into his mouth. Above him Simon gasped and moans, his fingers tangling in Baz’s hair. It wasn’t much longer before Simon was finishing, his cum shooting down Baz’s throat.

 

Dogging was a lot different when you were the one inside the car, Baz thought to himself. Simon’s lubed up fingers slid in and out of his hole, stretching and prodding. All the while Baz was constantly aware of all the eyes fixed on him from outside, watching his every move. He gasped as Simon’s fingers pressed into his prostate, clenching his toes with the pleasure.   
‘Hey babe, are you ready for my tube steak?’ Simon whispered into his ear. Baz, not trusting himself to speak, just nodded. He pulled himself off Simon’s fingers and began to lower himself slowly onto Simon’s lubey cock. As he was lowering himself he placed his hands on Simon’s shoulder and pushed him so he was laying on the floor of the car. Feeling comfortable with having the entirety of Simon’s dick in him, he began to ride it, bouncing up and down like the slut he was. Baz gyrated his hips as he moved, making sure he was putting on a good show for the crowd gawking through the windows. Beneath him Simon was making all sorts of ungodly noises, writhing around like a cut snake. Eventually Baz came, his jizz shooting across Simon’s chest, which Baz collapsed onto soon afterwards, unable to hold himself up for any longer. 

The sticky pair lay like that, covered in their own semen until everyone surrounding the car had left.   
‘We should do this again sometime,’ Baz murmured into Simon’s shoulder.


End file.
